


Good boy

by tifasugar



Series: JeanMarco one shots ♥ [21]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Dom/sub, Jeanmarco Month 2018, M/M, Orgasm Denial, Soft BDSM, jean is a mess
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-20
Updated: 2018-09-20
Packaged: 2019-07-14 17:33:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16045253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tifasugar/pseuds/tifasugar
Summary: JEANMARCO MONTH, DAY 18 - POWERJean POV"—Ey —le dijo al verle. Jean perdió la compostura y se arrojó a su lado, buscando su boca. Pero le apartó la cara, dándole solo un beso en la mejilla—, ¿ansioso? Eso es que has sido un buen chico, ¿verdad?No pretendía lanzarle la mirada que le lanzó pero su desesperación rozaba el límite de su entereza. Marco entrecerró los ojos cuestionándole, ladeando la cabeza ligeramente sin borrar la suavidad de su sonrisa.—¿Desafío? ¿Estás seguro, Jean?"





	Good boy

Si le pusieron una multa camino a casa por exceso de velocidad, lo desconocía. Tenía demasiado en la cabeza como para pararse a pensar en ello. Y no en la cabeza que cabría imaginar, no. Maldecía los kilómetros y a veces un poco a su marido, que bien sabía lo agradecería más tarde pero en esos momentos…

Jean aparcó, casi saliendo del coche antes de apagar el motor, quitándose la chaqueta y primeros botones de la camisa en el ascensor. A causa de las prisas, le costó encajar la llave en la cerradura y nada más entrar arrojó la chaqueta a un lado, caminando hacia el sonido suave de un programa de televisión. Recostado en el sofá con los pies sobre la mesa y la ropa de trabajo aún puesta, su marido le esperaba tranquilo. Se remangaba la camisa de botones sobre los codos, dejándole ver esos fuertes antebrazos que a veces le cogían en peso. El pecoso apartó la vista del programa desviándola hacia él, perezoso, una suave sonrisa en sus labios carnosos.

—Ey —le dijo al verle. Jean perdió la compostura y se arrojó a su lado, buscando su boca. Pero le apartó la cara, dándole solo un beso en la mejilla—, ¿ansioso? Eso es que has sido un buen chico, ¿verdad?

No pretendía lanzarle la mirada que le lanzó pero su desesperación rozaba el límite de su entereza. Marco entrecerró los ojos cuestionándole, ladeando la cabeza ligeramente sin borrar la suavidad de su sonrisa.

—¿Desafío? ¿Estás seguro, Jean?

Cerró los ojos obligándose a calmar su ansia, sin conseguirlo, pasando ahora a mirarle en un hondo suspiro con las cejas alzadas en el centro. Marco sonrió, dulcificando su expresión y acariciándole la mejilla. Se inclinó hacia el contacto, necesitado de él. Sin alejar el calor de su piel apagó la televisión, levantándose después y llevándole camino a su dormitorio.

Su mañana había sido una pesadilla, pero sabía que pronto tendría la recompensa.

Nada más sonarle el despertador hacía ocho horas, la mano de Marco rodeaba su erección mañanera, despertándole más la sensación de placer que el sonido insistente. Lo paró con un hondo suspiro, acercándole el trasero. Sentía la cama agitarse y escuchaba los sonidos húmedos a su espalda que le dieron a entender que se masturbaba al tiempo que le masturbaba a él. Le gimió al oído, llenando su espalda de viscosidad templada que resbaló hacia su costado. Y tan pronto acabó le soltó, dejándolo al borde de su propia eyaculación, susurrándole que ya sabía lo que tenía que hacer.

No volvió a besarle, solo limpiándole lo manchado sonriendo con cariño, despidiéndose de él mientras estaba en la ducha y recordándole lo que pasaría si se aliviaba. Por ello y por ser incapaz de apartar el pensamiento de Marco y su cuerpo rodeándolo, tuvo al menos tres erecciones en plena oficina compartida.

Y ahora le tenía frente por frente, dándole un nuevo beso en la mejilla que le hizo desear su boca aún más. Tan solo le rozaba las caderas con los dedos y pasó su mejilla rasposa por la falta de afeitado sobre el mentón, acercando ese objeto de deseo a su oído.

—Desvístete, déjame verte.

Marco se sentó en el borde de la cama con los codos en las rodillas y las manos colgando entre ellas. Si no le conociera, diría que la inocencia pintaba sus rasgos, todo una farsa. Jean se fue deshaciendo de la ropa despacio porque sabía que de correr le haría empezar desde el principio. Su marido observaba el temblor de sus manos con una suave sonrisa y es que solo de pensar lo que venía, su oprimida erección daba sacudidas en los calzoncillos de los que tiró hacia abajo. Una vez desnudo por completo, sintiéndose expuesto y adorándolo por cómo los ojos de Marco pasaban por su piel como una caricia ardiente, esperó. Y no fue hasta más de un minuto después que no le ordenó, señalando al suelo con un dedo, que se pusiera de rodillas.

El pecoso se echó hacia atrás en la cama y sacó del cajón de la mesa de noche el bote de lubricante, enderezándose y arrojándolo a la alfombra junto a Jean. Era injusto cómo se le adhería la camisa al pecho y el deseo que le transformaba los rasgos cuando pensaba en posar sus manos en él, besándolo. Solo quería un beso, pero sabía que tenía que esperar.

—No dejes de mirarme mientras te preparas.

Abrió el bote de vaselina y se cubrió los dedos, comenzando a sonrojarse ante la atenta mirada de Marco. No era la primera vez que lo hacía, la diferencia es que jamás le torturó durante tanto tiempo con la ausencia de contacto. Sabía a la perfección lo mucho que le necesitaba y por ello le hacía esperar.

A veces ser sumiso se le hacía un poco difícil.

Pero ah, la recompensa cuando era un _buen chico._

Gruñía y jadeaba al abrirse, apenas tardando en tener dos dedos hasta el fondo y añadiendo un tercero. Sabía que debía estar manchando la alfombra de lubricante y líquido pre seminal pero no se atrevía a apartar los ojos de Marco por miedo a represalias que le dejaran esperando más tiempo. Como siempre, si es que existía, no apreciaba cambios en el rostro de su marido, impertérrito ante el espectáculo que estaba dando. Si le agitaba no lo mostraba. Si se excitaba no lo veía a causa de su postura y las manos ante sus piernas.

Y se sintió bendecido al verle levantarse, aún sin apartar sus ojos de lo que repentinamente y tras un gemido ahogado proveniente de la garganta de Jean, eran brasas del color del chocolate caliente.

—Déjame ver —Le rodeó, arrodillándose a su espalda entre sus piernas abiertas. Al escuchar el sonido indiscutible del tapón del bote de vaselina tuvo que reprimir un patético gemido, mordiéndose el labio—. Sabes que no quiero hacerle daño a lo que más quiero —Su mejilla contra la suya de nuevo, un breve beso en la mandíbula y el calor de su aliento alejándose.

Marco le apartó la mano para intercambiarla por la suya, más ancha y grande y _oh,_ notó la diferencia. Apretó los puños para evitar masturbarse porque la necesidad de eyacular crecía a cada segundo y Marco le abría siempre _tan_ bien que le resultaba imposible no emitir sonidos. Tras un ruido contento de su garganta le rodeó, de cuclillas ante él.

—Eres tan bueno Jean, tan obediente —Le acarició el pelo y se le cerraron los ojos. Le quería muchísimo—, te mereces un regalo. Pídeme algo que necesites ahora mis—

—Bésame —Casi no reconocía su voz, grave, cargada de deseo en un ruego deshonroso.

El leve alzamiento de cejas de Marco denotó que no esperaba esa petición. Y por fin se inclinó hacia él, otorgándole su boca, esos labios gruesos que tantísimo adoraba y necesitaba. Jean los besó respirando hondo, suspirándo y girando la cara porque los dedos de Marco en su barbilla así le guiaban. Pero no tuvo mucho de esa lengua gruesa y caliente, la alejó poniéndose en pie, abriéndose la bragueta de sus pantalones de ejecutivo serio azul oscuros, acercándole la erección a la cara. Sabía bien por errores del pasado, que hasta que no le diera la señal no podía besarla o chuparla. Por lo que pasó el glande semicubierto por sus labios, mejillas, barbilla, poniéndoselo casi imposible.

—Abre la boca, cariño.

La abrió y relajó la mandíbula, deslizando de inmediato la lengua por su glande y el resto de la longitud que poco a poco le ahogaba. Le tiró del flequillo con la intención de que mirase hacia arriba, sintiendo un fuerte espasmo entre las piernas al verle lamerse los labios. Y es que cuando llegaba a ese gesto, significaba que apenas le quedaba paciencia para jugar con él. Por ello, Jean se esmeró en succionar y mover la lengua de esa manera que _sabía_ le complacía. La máscara de impasividad y ternura se comenzaba a quebrar, mostrando leves fruncimientos de ceja, su nuez moviéndose al tragar saliva, la aceleración de lo que hacía unos segundos era una respiración calmada.

Se separó de él, resonando en la habitación el sonoro chupetón. Le hizo un gesto con la mano para que se pusiera en pie, señalando la cama. Sospechaba que esa falta de comunicación no tenía más que la intención de esconder lo agitado que le dejó tras la felación. Jean subió a cuatro patas, estirándose para coger un cojín que nunca alcanzó. Marco le puso boca arriba empujando con sus fuertes manos en las cinturas del rubio, que se mordió el labio tragando saliva. _Adoraba_ cuando le movía a su antojo, que al ser bastante más ancho que él no le suponía esfuerzo.

Probablemente nadie de su entorno compartía el concepto de Marco que él guardaba. De cara al público era todo sonrisas dulces, el vecino que siempre ayuda, que lidera, que se preocupa de que todos estén en paz. Pero a solas… el _poder_ que Marco ejercía sobre él era absoluto. Su palabra era la ley. Lo supo desde la primera vez que tuvieron relaciones y recibió esa orden seria aunque escondida bajo una sonrisa azucarada que le llenó las entrañas de puro fuego. Sabiendo que era suyo. Que siempre lo sería.

—Déjame ver tu cara —Le apretaba la mandíbula con los dedos, repartiendo lubricante por su erección sin apartar esa mirada de pupilas dilatadas de él.

Para otra persona podría resultar ridículo pero el simple hecho de que siguiera vestido mientras él se desnudó desde el principio, le excitaba. El roce con el músculo de entrada a su cuerpo fue breve pero el tiempo suficente para desquiciarle. Y en contraste con lo mucho que le hizo esperar, se deslizó en su interior de un solo movimiento, sin darle lugar a adaptarse, como a Jean le gustaba. Echó la cabeza hacia atrás, tirando de las sábanas con la espalda curvada y ese conocido ardor y presión que tanto ansió. Marco era tan grande que cada vez que entraba hasta el fondo rozaba su próstata. Lo que tanto llevaba esperando le tenía al borde del descontrol y para evitar que acabase antes de empezar, su marido casi sale de él por completo.

—Lo mucho que me la aprietas, mi vida —Arrancó sus dedos de las sábanas, entrelazándolos junto a la cabeza de Jean, inclinándose para regalarle los besos más dulces. Le encantaba la disparidad entre la pasión y los mimos, entre esa férrea voluntad que le sometía y lo afable de sus sonrisas. Entre muchas otras cosas, fue lo que le acabó de enamorar de Marco—. Habla, mi amor, dime lo que piensas y sientes.

—Por favor, deja de… métela. Métela entera, por favor MarcOOHMM.

Hasta ese momento jugaba con el glande en el interior, apenas varios centímetros llenándolo, pero ante sus ruegos le embistió. Y supo en lo negro de sus ojos y lo ronco de sus gemidos que no había vuelta atrás. Le abrió la camisa al fin de un tirón cuando Marco le liberó las manos, agarrándole de las caderas. Pasó las palmas por ese pecho terso y ancho, rodeándole hasta abrazar su cintura y pegar sus torsos con firmeza. Cerca, _más cerca._  El sonido húmedo de sus cuerpos, sus gruñidos, los gemidos que suponía eran suyos pero le sonaban ajenos; la banda sonora de su vida.Jean repetía el nombre del moreno en una plegaria parecida a la de un orante devoto, los ojos al cielo, delirando de placer. Ese que le fue denegado tantas horas, el que le desbordaba, el que sin poder evitarlo se derramaba sobre su estómago esparciendo calor en su interior, presionando entre sus piernas. Marco gimió tan alto que si no paraba los siguientes golpes serían de los vecinos. Siempre bromeaban con que parecía un actor porno de lo escandalosos que resultaban sus orgasmos pero no iba a engañar a nadie, los adoraba.

Abrió los ojos como pudo observando la cara de orgasmo de su marido, esa que tantísimo le gustaba, besándola hasta que bajó del climax. Se mecía suavemente sobre él, muy profundo, respirando su aliento y acariciándole los cabellos.

—Buen chico —exhaló. Le conquistaba a cada halago, sintiéndose querido, complacido y que le complacía.

—Marco —tragó saliva, estremeciéndose por el poder que aún habiendo acabado ejercían sus manos sobre su cuerpo—, te quiero.

—Y yo a ti, corazón.

**Author's Note:**

> Este nsfw se me ha resistido y no termina de gustarme, pero ahí está.
> 
> Gracias por likes y los comentarios, amores ♥
> 
> Nos vemos en [twitter](https://twitter.com/TifaK_Sugar) y en [tumblr](https://tifasugar.tumblr.com/)!!


End file.
